


Obliviate | summary | teaser

by SilverEndings



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Preview, Romance, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: A preview to somethign I might try to write. It's only the summary for now.I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you guys think!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This will be the summary for the first book. If that first book gets enough attention, I might write more than one book.  
> This is like a preview/ summary/ teaser. I still have to write the book. It will be published on Wattpad first. Wattpad username: halfley

Cassandra Duvall is a witch and caretaker. At Crestwell Academy for witches and wizards, they live alongside their fantastic beast companion. From a Thunderbird to a Niffler. When Albus Dumbledore hears about Crestwell’s caretaker, he sends an owl to the headmistress of Crestwell. Requesting to meet the witches and wizards that go to Crestwell Academy.  
Once at Crestwell, the students of Hogwarts ar in for a surprise. Not only do they live among fantastic beasts, they also have their own system of coming and going. Students arrive by broom or apparate in. Once every students is inside, protective spells hide the school from Muggle eyes.  
Only with permission can guests and students, who are late, enter the school grounds.  
Interested in Cassandra, Dumbledore requests a transfer to Hogwarts, where she will be sorted and will live among her new peers. But, her arrival isn’t without danger.

 

**what do you think?**


End file.
